Last Dragon Daughter
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: Sequel to Wolf Children. During thunderstorm, somebody left a child at Hana's door with a note. Child, however, is not just a human. How will Hana deal with the baby? What does future hold for them. Come with us on an adventure and find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I hope you will like this fanfic. I was recently watching the Wolf Children and I loved it. It's an awesome movie, but I don't know about you guys, but I kinda felt there should be more to the ending. So I got an idea to write this fanfic. I get to use my most favorite mythical creatures and a great movie.**

 **But enough about this nonsense. We have a story to read. Let's GO!**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111_11111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11_11111111111111_11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_111111111111111111111_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_11111111111111111111111111_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_11111111111111111111_111111111_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_111111111111111111111_1¶¶¶_111111_1¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶1_111111111111111111111_1¶¶¶¶¶1111111_1¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶1_11111111111111111111_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111111_1¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶1_111111111111111_1_1_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111111_¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶_1111111111111_111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_111111111_¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶1_11111111111_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111111111_1¶¶¶  
¶¶¶_11111111111_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_1111111111_1¶¶  
¶¶¶_111111111_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_11111111111_¶¶¶  
¶¶1_11111111_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶1111111_¶¶  
¶¶1_11111_111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111_¶¶  
¶¶1_11_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_111111_¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶_1_11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11_1111111_¶¶  
¶¶¶_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_11111111_1¶¶¶  
¶¶¶1_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_1111111111_¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_111111111111_1¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_11111111111_¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_11111111111_¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_1111111111_¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111111_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_11111_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_11_1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1_11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Storm. Thunder. Lightings. Wind. That fateful night was full of it. It was night that changed lives of several people forever.

Hana, mother, who was now all alone in her house, was placing cups, pots and bowls below streaming water from the roof. She was just standing back up form placing another pot "Looks like wind took some roof tiles."

After placing that pot, it seemed she covered all leaks and decided to sit down for a minute. She had some time before all those cups and pots get full. However, in the middle of those lightings, in the middle of all that noise, three bashes on front door made her stop in her tracks.

"Hello!?" Hana yelled towards the door. No reply.

Thinking it was maybe some neighbor caught by surprise in that storm came to her seeking shelter, she ran there and opened. Sudden strike of wind carrying sharp drops of water made her shield her eyes. Water was hitting her bare skin with so much force it hurt. And yet… there was nobody.

No one was standing there, no one to knock on door. "Was I imagining things?" no… there was something after all.

A single sharp sound made her tool down on the ground. There, in a pretty little basket, covered by blankets, was wiggling little baby. Hana, still having her motherly instincts, quickly grabbed the basket with baby and went inside. She knew a baby must not be on such a rain. Shutting down the door behind her, she quickly glimpsed outside to see anyone, who could have placed that baby before her door. Nobody… just nobody.

She rushed to her bedroom and quickly grabbed some warm and dry blanket. This all happened so fast and automatically she didn't even have time to think straight. Only after she grabbed the tiny baby and wrapped her into that dry blanket, she finally realized what she was doing.

She finally properly realized the baby before her was a girl and that she was crying. A baby that couldn't have more than 7 or 8 months. She had beautiful bright red hair, each eye was different. Left was golden, just as grain just before harvest. Right eye was blue just as sky high above. Her skin was pale as if having color of all those lightings outside. She was just beautiful.

Hana couldn't help but smile at the little treasure before her, but there was still one thing that was troubling. Who could've leave such a nice little girl at her doorstep? Who could have abandoned her like that?

She didn't even have words for what was happening. And luckily for her, there was an explanation just waiting for her in the basket. There, in the middle of those wet blankets, just under where baby lied, was piece of paper.

Hana carefully grabbed it and observing it, she read loudly "Hana, I am very sorry for this, but you are the only one I can trust with this. I know you are mother of that powerful wolf on the mountain." That sentence made Hana jump a little, but calmed down as she continued reading "Do not worry, your secret is safe. I am begging you to take care of my greatest treasure, my niece, Ryuko. Please, you are the only one who can help her, she is the last of her kind, last of dragons, please, take care of her."

Hana, clearly in shock, just kept on staring on that piece of paper in her hands and couldn't believe her eyes. Not just that somebody knew about her and her children, she also begged her to raise a dragon baby.

"A dragon?" Hana said to herself, letting her sight drift to the baby girl lying on her bed, wrapped in blankets "I thought those were just in myths. Then again, so are supposed to be werewolves."

Hana carefully picked the baby in her arms and looked deeply into her tiny eyes "So you are Ryuko, it's nice to meet you."

Baby stopped crying and was observing new person she didn't know. After few moments, a smile appeared on her petite lips and then even a brief laugh. Hana's heart melted. But could she take care of a baby like that? Could she just take this little dragon as her own? Whoever left her there was hoping to give her a better life. Life with a human who knew about how to handle wolf children. But a dragon?

Of course Hana couldn't just throw her away and she couldn't put her into an orphanage either. She must not let anyone know about these creatures. Humanity wouldn't accept them.

 **Few days day**

Lone wolf was walking through the woods, watching the destruction last few nights' thunderstorm caused. Many trees fell, but not too many. Only few animals were injured, almost none died. Considering how powerful the thunder was, it was a miracle.

Wolf of course was nobody else than Ame, new lord of this mountain. As he was walking down, along stream of river, he heard very familiar voice. His mother, Hana, was laughing and sounded very happy. Curious why she was so happy, Ame decided to take a look at his former home.

Slowly climbing down the mountain side, Ame heard his mother's laughs more and more audible. Then he finally saw it again. He was still standing in the woods and was watching his mom working on the terrace that seemed to take few hits. She was just placing there new plank before she grabbed a nail and hammer.

Wolf didn't see anything out of the ordinary, any reason why his mom should be laughing like that. Of course he was happy she was laughing, but it just seemed so odd. At least until he saw it.

A baby girl was sitting just before Hana, tiny plastic hammer in hand, hitting the floor of terrace. Hana looked back at her and laughing again "Are you helping me? Are you a good helper?"

Baby laughed too and was waving her arms happily.

Ame tilted his head right, trying to figure out who this baby was. Could his mom have another baby? No, she was loyal to his father. Although it was possible. But he would know if she was pregnant. He was checking her every few days and there weren't even indications of her being pregnant. Could he just not notice?

There was only one way to know for certain. He stepped out of woods and slowly headed towards them. He didn't want to meet with his mom, it might break her again. After he left, she was broken and it took a long time for her to accept it. He didn't want to make it hard for her, but curiosity was just too big.

Ame slowly crept forward, and hidden behind wall, he waited for good opportunity. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait too long. Hana reached into a tiny plastic box and then said "Oh… it seems I ran out of nails." She smiled at Ryuko "Now be a good girl. Mommy will come back in a second."

She stopped in her tracks as she realized she just said 'mommy'. She guessed it meant she was accepting that baby as her own. After that she ran off to get more nails from the house.

That was Ame's chance. He quickly ran up to baby. Ryuko noticed the big wolf staring at her from below the terrace. Ame jumped half way up the terrace and observed the baby. His rear feet were still on ground, while his front legs were leaning against the construction.

At first, Ryuko wasn't sure what to make out of it. She has never seen a dog, let alone wolf. She leaned forward and went on all four. Slowly and full of childish curiosity, she crawled up to the big creature before her. As she was close enough, she reached for the wolf and touched its head. She laughed.

Ame was sniffing her and immediately knew this baby was not his real sibling, but maybe adopted. But when? When did his mother adopt this child? And why?

Girl was not afraid of the big strong wolf. She felt safe, just like any baby. Ryuko, in her baby-ish innocence, grabbed wolf's hair and slightly pulled. Of course it hurt Ame, but he knew that babies cannot be helped, so he just carefully pushed her hand down with his right paw.

Ryuko loved it. She was laughing very loudly and just kept on reaching for wolf's hair. Ame of course just kept on putting her hand down. He soon realized he was actually playing with her. She could do it all day and would still be laughing.

He retreated his head backwards so she wouldn't reach him. That however only made her reach further. He kept on retreating and realized too late how far she was already reaching. Her tiny hand suddenly started falling, then her head, her body and finally her legs. Little Ryuko was falling. Of course she, as a baby, didn't know how far she can reach before falling down.

At that moment, Ame finally knew what he's done. He led that little girl to fall down. Luckily, a pair of hands appeared out of nowhere and caught falling Ryuko. It was Hana, she jumped down on the floor and quickly caught her adoptive daughter. Ame yelped and quickly withdrew.

"That was close." Hana exhaled as she slowly pulled Ryuko back up and immediately hugged her. Ryuko of course was startled and started crying "Come on, mommy is here. Don't be afraid."

Her sight than landed on big wolf standing just before two of them, watching them with shame in his eyes, but also a big curiosity. After Hana herself calmed down, she stepped down from the terrace and kneeled down before the big wolf "Ame, it's been some time."

Ame walked up to his mom and just let their cheeks meet. That was more than enough to say 'I missed you too.'

Hana then carefully sat Ryuko on her lap, face to face with Ame and said "Ame, this is your little sister, Ryuko, this is your big brother."

Ame still had questions, but for now he just slowly approached the baby and started sniffing around her. Then, as a playful gesture, he licked her cheek. Ryuko wasn't sure, was this big wolf a scary creature, or a friendly one. Was that lick playful, or was it a threat. Then, hearing her new mom's giggles, she laughed too.

That is how it all started. How the story of a new daughter began. Sister of a two wolfs, daughter of human and yet dragon. Path before her is not for weak, but she's not alone.

And that, my friends, how Last Dragon Daughter came to be.

 **Hi guys. I hope you like it so far. Done forget to review! See ya at the next episode.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'd like to thank you all for reviews. I honestly didn't expect this story to have any reply. I kinda thought it would just be some side-project I would have for later, but a lot of you sent me requests to continue this. I mean seriously, review is all you need guys, no need to be spamming me with PMs. XD**

 **Firewyrm2, I know it would be really easy, but I do not intent to turn this into a crossover with Winx Club. I might do some crossover later on, once this story is done though.**

 **silvershark1987, I'm glad you like the pic. I'm going to update it soon, so I hope I won't disappoint you.**

 **Well, since you all asked so nicely, here's another chapter.**

Days went by quickly. From days, came weeks, from weeks came a month. Hana was just cutting wood for upcoming winter, while Ryuko played with toy of a car and a doll on terrace. However, she wasn't paying much attention to her toys and what was happening before her seemed much more interesting. Mommy held some big shiny stick, placed something on big round thing and swing the stick into it. From one big thing, were two smaller ones and it made loud, interesting noise.

For Ryuko, it was like magic. She was hypnotized by that big shiny thing that was making two things out of one. Of course she was looking at an axe. As Hana had enough logs cut, she collected pieces and took them back to little baby. Ryuko was watching her with curious eyes of little ones. Just sitting on one place, turning her head and body to see her mommy place those things on each other by the wall.

As she finished placing firewood there, she glanced at her adoptive daughter and gave her a big smile. But she had work to do and couldn't be playing with her. So she jumped down from the terrace again and began cutting more wood. Ryuko was mesmerized once again.

She extended her hands, letting herself move forward on all four and quickly straddled towards her mommy. She didn't realize the danger and would most certainly fall.

But this time, she had someone watching her. Just before she reached the edge, something grabbed her by her clothes from behind, right behind her neck. It was Ame, wolf lord of this area. He decided to stick around while his mother works, at least until his sister, Yuki, comes back from school. It should be only a week, when Christmas Holiday start.

Ame carefully carried his little adoptive sister back to her toys. Hana made a little baby suit just for this purpose. It was thick and harder behind neck, where Ame could easily grab her. Thick layer of leather then came under Ryuko's arms, so when Ame grabbed her into his teeth, it was like someone just picked her under shoulders.

As Ryuko sat back to her place, Ame walked pass her and laid down at the end of terrace. He was watching her closely, so she wouldn't injure herself. He didn't even notice Hana stopped chopping wood and just stared at them with a smile. It's been so long since she actually saw Ame and now he was here, watching over his little sister. More and more, she found herself accepting the baby and she was sure Ame felt the same way. Although Ryuko wouldn't be of their blood, or species for that matter, she would most certainly be part of their family. Now Yuki… she didn't have a clue about what was going on back home.

Another batch of logs cut and ready to be put amongst others. Hana grabbed them, walked back to Terrace and put them on place "Phew." She whipped sweat off her forehead "That should do it." She turned at Ame "Thank you for taking care of her."

Dogs and for that matter wolfs cannot smile, but Hana was sure her son was giving her one. He barked, signalizing that she's welcome. With that, he stood up and walked over to his mother. Snuggling up to her, he said goodbye and jumped down from terrace. Running up to forest, he jumped and disappeared in green of forest.

Hana was actually proud of him. Of both of her children. She was sure their father would be just as proud. Ame chose path of great lone wolf, protecting balance of this mountain. Yuki on the other hand chose path of a human girl and has many friends, good grades and she's excellent in PE, who would have guessed, right? Their class was once in an orientation race and she ended up breaking record. Truly she hasn't abandoned all her wolf instincts.

Hana still remembered it as if it was yesterday. Little Ame was crying under the tree, asking her why everyone is so mean to wolves like in picture book and now… he was one of those wolves, yet he was the protector and nobody wanted to get him.

But then a thought dawned on Hana. She returned her attention to little Ryuko, playing on the ground with her toys. But if she is a dragon as the letter said, then she too can probably turn into a beast form. If so, she might have that same question one day. In most of fairy tales and legends, dragons are mad beasts that want nothing but to cause trouble. That same question… might and probably will occur.

And also… what if she changes while people are around. With Ame and Yuki, Hana could play it as dogs with matching clothes, but… with a dragon? Mythical creature was now before her, masked in form of human.

But such question still have time. Right now she has a baby in front of her. Little Ryuko is just as fragile, innocent and careless as any other baby. She needs guidance, guardian that would take care of her.

Few following nights were calm and quiet. Ame made sure no stray animals would disturb his new baby sister. Her sleep was shallow and she was easily awakened. Ame even restrained himself from howling to the moon as not to wake her up. Truly, he was kinda spoiling her. Then again, that's job of big brother.

On first day of holiday, snow came. Flake by flake, it was falling down, slowly but surely creating white coat of winter. Hana took Ryuko out, to see her first snow. She made sure to give her properly warm clothes and they both headed out into field. Snow was beautifully clear. If there weren't trees all around, they could pretend they stand on top of clouds. Hana slowly sat down into the snow, dug up a small area to clear soil and sat little baby girl there. Warm clothes would protect her from the cold and she could explore snow on her own.

Of course, as a baby, she immediately took interest in the new thing before her. She moved herself on all four and reached forward to grab a new thing. She wasn't so skilled in grabbing things in gloves, but even so managed to grab some of it. True to babies' nature, she immediately wanted to taste it. Hana let her. After all, it was just a snow, fresh one at that.

Ryuko tasted the frozen water and was surprised to find out it disappeared and instead she had water in her mouth. How could this be? It had no taste and it was cold. She didn't like it, it wasn't good. She threw her arms up and down and soon noticed tiny pieces of snow flying off from her hand. It made her laugh.

She was laughing and waving more, but there was no more snow to fly away. Hana gently grabbed Ryuko's hand and dived it into snow. It stuck up to the clove and as soon as Ryuko began waving her arm again, chunks of snow were flying all around.

Hana was glad she had a good time. Many children when they are introduced to snow are afraid or even cry, but little Ryuko was a fearless one. So Hana decided to make something new again. She grabbed piece of snow and made a ball, then placed it before herself. Then she took snow again and made smaller ball and placed it on top of the first one. She was making a snowman.

Tiny dude with twigs as hands and tiny pieces of wood as eyes and mouth. It was smiling at Ryuko. Hana placed it before her and let little one explore it. Curious, Ryuko was looking at tiny white figure before her. It was smiling, but didn't move. Was it a toy?

She crawled up to it and as she crawled, her hand dived into deeper portion of snow. She looked down and saw her hand disappearing in a hole in white. Then made another step and her other hand dived deep. She was so curious, she wanted to explore everything, but there was so much of it.

Hana was truly glad she Ryuko had so much fun. A simple snow, and how much joy it can bring. To us grown-ups it's just something that comes and passes every year, maybe brings some fun or annoyance, but we deal with it. For such babies however, it is something very new. New world opens up to them and they can explore all over again.

"Mom, I'm home!" girl voice came.

Hana laughed and said "Looks like your big sister has come. We are here, honey!"

Yuki, also a wolf child ran up to house, threw her bag in and ran into the field. She wanted to hug her mom so much. She was gone for months. Now was the best time to get together and have fun once again.

Imagine her surprise upon seeing her mom sitting in the middle of field, having a baby girl next to her.

 **Well guys, I hope you like it so far. If you have some requests, suggestions or want something changed or added, just let me know and I'll do what I can to accommodate your desires.**


End file.
